Ludwig's Easter Adventure
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Ludwig hates chocolate Easter bunnies... and for good reason.


**WARNING: LONG ASS A/N AND A NOVICE HORROR WRITER**

**FUCK YES**

**THIS STORY STEALS MY HORROR-WRITING VIRGINITY XD**

**I don't even want to know how many times I told myself I was _not _going to do an Easter special...**

**P.S Ludwig is Eight, Alfred is seven, and Matthew is, like, nine-ish, Lovino is nine-ish, and Veneziano is eight. (random numbers I pulled outta my ass).**

**I had fun writing from a child's perspective. Especially finding replacements for swears xD (Excet Lovi. He swore before he said mama (to Roderich xD)**

**Includes hinted: SpAustria (I have a weak spot for Happy Habsburg /headdesk) and FrUk (… I don;t even read the shi- pairing) and Gilbert is a lone wolf/big bro.**

**I kinda wanna write a story for this but focusing on the Italian twins and this could be a random side-story?**

**Hrmm~**

**Even if it was, the main story thing-y wouldn't come out for a while. I would want to plan it all out so I have some what of a plotline and not leave you guys hanging like I'm infamous for /headdesk/headdesk/headdesk**

**OH! So I learned how to write my name in Russian and now I won't stop writing it everywhere with a dry-erase marker. My mother says I'm acting like I did when I learned how to write my name in _English _except with crayons and sharpies :D *derp, random**

**See ya at the BOTTUM~**

**Update: I totally fucking mixed Antonio's name up xD Way to fail, me. That's why you don't type when you're tired.**

**I also realized this could fall under humour xD**

It was Easter. Ludwig shuddered as he came to this realization. He sat with four other children around his age as their respective caretakers chatted amongst themselves, counting out eggs to split into fifths so each child has his own space to search in.

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were teasing Roderich and Arthur about them being prissy mothers (Gilbert more so than the others).

"Okay, so, who's ready for the awesome me to pass out candies to ya?" Gilbert randomly appeared by their sides, holding five different baskets, specifically designed to fit each child's wants (hey, they were spoiled children). But, the one thing they all had in their brightly coloured baskets was... a chocolate bunny.

As his older brother set his blue, pink, and green woven basket in front of him, Ludwig tried to pretend that that... that _thing _wasn't staring at him with those _yellow _eyes that seemed to bore deep into his soul. He looked around him and noticed that Alfred and Matthew had already begun eating theirs (Alfred was smart and took out the head first) meanwhile Feliciano had begun bawling because his bunny scared him (Ludwig wasn't _that _scared of them, danke Gott) and Lovino merely threw his to the side until Antonio told him there were tomatoes inside, at which Lovino attacked the poor thing (though later if you asked him, he did not _attack it, _but merely saved it for himself before telling you to shut up).

"Okay, so, each of us has ten hard boiled eggs and ten plastic eggs, ¿sí?" Antonio cheerfully asked the rest of the adults, each one holding a basket filled with eggs. They all nodded in response.

"Ludwig can make sure the other kids aren't peeking." Gilbert said proudly. Ludwig wasn't sure if he wanted that responsibility considering the fact that Lovino was here and Ludwig would probably get yelled at if he tried to tell him to get away from the windows.

About a half hour later and some commentary from Lovino (Jeez, those bastards are _sloooow!_), the adults came back inside.

"Okay! Who's ready!" Gilbert's face was covered in a grin, which meant that he had something up his sleeve and it kinda scared Ludwig, well, poopless. He kind of wanted to not search for eggs because he knew something bad was going to happen to him. But, being the _awesome big brother _he is, Gilbert shoved him out the door with a basket in his hands.

He walked up to a tree with caution, hoping that no branches fell or the ground fell (or even the sky. You never know with Gilbert).

Seeing that the tree was safe, Ludwig stretched up to grab at a hint of yellow he saw, hoping it was a plastic egg with a crayon in it (preferably the one he "lost" just the other day as Gilbert was filling eggs). His fingers barely managed to brush the yellow thing and he was surprised when it was soft. He reached up into the tree on his tippy-toes and grabbed at it and pulled. That, my dear readers, is when shit hit the fan (there simply was no other way to say it).

A giant scary as... as... Gilbert's room bunny popped out from behind the tree, eyes yellow like those chocolate bunnies' and teeth as sharp as the big bad wolf's. Ludwig, needless to say, screamed his tiny lungs out as the rabbit/monster/thing growled at him and lunged out at him. Ludwig booked it back to the adults, screaming and crying the entire way. Once he reached them, Gilbert was immediately enforcing big brother and scooped the child in his arms.

After managing to settle the German child down to simple hiccups, Arthur stood up to ask him what was wrong.  
>"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-num-bunny!" He blubbered out before sobbing into Gilbert's chest again. Arthur had frozen and Alfred was dancing in circles with Matthew (the latter not as willingly as he let on for his brother).<p>

"Yay! The Easter bunny! The Easter bunny!" Alfred cheered. Arthur gave him a menacing look but was ignored (as usual).

"No, Alfred, it is not the Easter bunny. It is actually-"

"Probably just Ludwig's imagination!" Gilbert shot him a dirty look that clearly read "Spoil the Easter bunny and you are _so dead_.

"Sure. Just his imagination." Arthur grumbled out. "Come one, Alfred, Matthew, we should help start dinner-"

"I _**think**__** not!**_" Declared one Francis Bonnefoy and one Antonio Fernandez Carriedo at the same time.

"Um, Arthur, perhaps you should leave the cooking to Franny and I?" Antonio suggested with a chuckle. "And you can help the kids find the rest of the eggs?" He flashed him a smile.

…

Yes, even black-hearted, ex-criminal Arthur was weak against Antonio's smiles. Those smiles and the children are the only things that keep Roderich from killing him so it's kinda important that it's so strong it works on everyone.

Back to the topic at hand.

"Fine." Arthur sighed. This way he could also keep an eye out for this bunny that had Ludwig in tears. "Let's go back outside!" He put on a happy face as he led four of the five back outside, Ludwig obviously not willing to join the rest of them after what just happened.

"Hey, West," Gilbert said, using an old nickname to get his attention. "Are you feeling up to a nap perhaps?" There was a lot to do and Gilbert wanted to not only get Ludwig out of everyone's way but also make sure he was happy and safe. Electric blue eyes met his as he nodded, tears still in his eyes which Gilbert wiped away. He offered down a smile and carried the younger brother to his room and tucked him in. In felt like it had been forever since Ludwig had let Gilbert treat him like a small child rather than a young adult (why did he turn at six?) so he savored this moment, though, it wasn't exactly in the best terms. He leaned down and kissed him between his eyebrow's like their grandfather would do in sporadic moments of patience and nurture creeped into his otherwise strict personality before he passed away, leaving Gilbert to take care of Ludwig.

_Only two and half years ago. _ He thought to himself and sighed as Ludwig began to close his eyes. He walked out of the room and quietly shut the door, careful not to disturb his precious bruder.

"I've never seen him like that before." Roderich had been standing outside the door, being a cousin and all, he had grown up with the two.

"I know. I wonder what so seriously scary that it fucked with Luddy?" He scratched the back of his head as he glanced back at the shut door.

"Let's hope just an overreactive imagination, shall we? For the sake of the other children." As he said this, he stole a look at Antonio happily joking in the kitchen with Francis and eating a pineapple slice that was supposed to go on the ham.

"Ja, for everyone's sake."

Ludwig had calmed his breathing quite a bit by using the "in through your nose out through your mouth" technique he had been taught in gym during a running exercise and he had grown short of breath.

It seemed fruitless, for, he opened his eyes and a hand was slowly reaching up into his window. His eyes went wide and he was frozen with fear. He watched as the fingers stretched out and flattened to fit under the window and into his room, followed by the hand, the arm and finally the face. The face that he knew would haunt his nightmares for Easters to come. Just as the head fully entered his room and inflated enough to cast Ludwig a toothy grin, showing hints of red on those teeth, Ludwig let out a blood curdling scream, still frozen in place as three of those hairy, stretchy fingers came towards him. Suddenly, he couldn't breath, couldn't scream. The fingers were shoved down his throat as the rabbit's yellow eyes began to glow and change rapidly throughout he entire colour spectrum, finally stopping with one eye red, and the other a nasty yellow. He felt the fingers curl in his throat and began to thrash. Suddenly, the fingers were gone and it was shrieking in such a way that the paint peeled off the walls. It quickly went back through his window, the shrieking continued.

Gilbert burst through the door and grabbed Ludwig from the bed and into his arms, out of his room and to the living room where the rest of the children sat with their parents, minus Antonio and Arthur. The bloodcurdling sound continued for another five minutes, highlighted by choking sounds and the screams of thousands. The Italians were crying fiercely into Roderich, having seen the monster outside.

When everything went quiet, it seemed as though it actually wasn't, for, in Ludwig's ears at least, there was a dull ringing. The type of ringing that feels as though your ears are ready to burts or that your head is fuzzy.

Suddenly, the rabbit was before them all. It simply just stared at them, the adults shocked into useless, until Arthur and Antonio came rushing in, ran for it, grabbed ahold of the demonic thing and managed to pin it to the ground. Antonio held a mirror above it as Arthur chanted something. Ludwig watched as it flailed, its mouth open and moving, but nothing ever coming out. Suddenly, it stopped. Everything stopped. The chanting, the flailing, the ringing, all of it. Antonio quickly broke the mirror over his knee and threw it out the window Arthur had opened for him. The two of them were panting and sweating, the rest of them staring wide-eyed at the duo.

"What?" Antonio spoke up. "We were in jail for a reason." He chuckled, trying to break the tension.

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnd**** BREAK! XD**

**Wow, apparently this is how I really feel about the Easter Bunny...**

**HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY:D**

**(Now, tell me, do I have a future in the horror world or not? A simple yes or no is good but I do love encouragement S2)**


End file.
